Amber
Amber (アンバー ambā) is the oldest daughter and loved sister of Keira and her mother and father. She is very kind, Especially when it came to people that are weaker then she is. Furthermore, She likes to listen to others feelings and help with whatever she can. She can understand and relate to many people that have had a bad relationship. Amber has had bad relationships in the past and can see what others with the same thing go through. She enjoys many things including music and food. Her favorite type of food is banana's. She doesn't have a certain kind of music that she likes, She just likes all music as long as it has a guitar in it. She also enjoys the outdoors and hanging out with friends or family. She has a close relationship with her sister and she would do anything to protect her little sister. Appearance Amber looks somewhat a lot like, Keira, Just a bit older. She has a height of 5'9 with an unknown weight. She always has a sweet smile on her face that shows that she just wants the best for you. She has pretty, long, Blonde hair that go down to her waist and dark blue eyes that will catch your attention. If you look close into them, Her eyes will tell you her life story she shares. She has nice light, soft skin. She likes to wear her favorite sweater in the winter and a nice tank top in the summer with some shorts. Personality Amber is sweet and gentle with others. She loves anyone that will love her and respect her for the way she is. She is very forgiving and patient with her family with the sometimes fights and disagreements they have on each other. Sometimes she'll know something is wrong in a person and will sit down and have a talk with the person History Amber has a basic, normal history of her family and normal problems she went through in her life. She was born to a mother that had deep depression and problems with her husband. They would fight constantly when Amber was a little girl, which Amber never liked. As soon as she learned how to talk to people, All she's wanted to do was help. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Energy Magic is a Caster Magic which allows the user to take any energy in all shapes and forms and control it such as ropes, bullets and concussive blasts. If needed, It can be manipulated through an object. : Burst is where the user releases a concussive blast of energy from their hand which is a incredible destructive force. : Bullets the user creates a magic circle just in front of their hand or staff and fires multiple pink energy bullets from the circle to the victim. Copy Magic is an unnamed Caster Type transformation magic. The user has the capability to transform into anyone flawlessly, this magic can also allow the user to gain knowledge, Magic, and their recent thoughts. The transformation can only last five minutes, and contact must be made to transform. Category:Original Characters Category:Female